Love in Peril
by HelleBelle
Summary: The rewritten version of a "Destructive love"


I don't own any characters in this story but I do own the concept and ideas. So whatever you do...DON'T SUE ME. If you have any suggest or comments feel free to let me know….ok

Iltalics : Mimi

Bold & underline: Sessh inner beast

Bold:Inuyasha

~:inner thoughts

"": mind links

* * *

Saya: Man this going to be another boring day at school, Man what a drag. Oh hi everyone my name is Mimiko Saya Kasuragi and I go to Shikon High with my twin brothers Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Anyways today we have final exams today and that's not the worst part. The worst part for me is that I don't need to be here because I don't have any damn finals to do because I got all A's in my class. On the other hand the two boneheads do so I had to be here till they get done because I'm their only ride home. Come on one minute left and I'm free from the hell they call Shikon High forever oh yeah I forget to mention the three of us are seniors (Brrrrrrrg) gotta go school's done with for the summer Hell yeah!

*2hours later*

Inuyasha! Get your ass out of the bathroom now I have to pee. Alright jeez, Can a guy take a hot shower anymore I like to be clean to you know. You don't see me complaining when you take your hour showers. Now do you Ms. Saya? What the Hell, you've been taking a shower for the past 45minutes and been in the bathroom for the past two hours. So unless you want the ass beating of your life get the fuck out now damnit! Don't try to change the topic of this argument now get out of the bathroom damn it!

Alright shit! What's your problem Mimiko opps I mean Saya?

I have to pee is what the problem is and I just going to pretend you did just call me Mimiko when I only go by either Mimi or Saya . Oh and move please and thank you very much. What's with all the noise so early in the morning people are trying to sleep around here. I was in a peace dream then all of sudden I'm been awaken by this racket outside of bedroom. Now do me and the world a favor and go to bed we have school in like 3 hours.

".."

Sesshoumaru its 2:30 in the afternoon and I can't believe you actually went to sleep right after we came home after school.

What!? We had school today and you guys didn't wake me up knowing I had finals today. You're going to wish you would have after I get finish with you two. I can't believe the nerve of you two idiots …what I would do to be the only went to school today and you also went and took the man you should have seen your face I swear it was priceless. I mean it was the look of horror and anger mixed up in one.I don't remember saying anything funny or were the two of you laughing because you know you have about 5 seconds before both of you die. Now who dies first?

Oh shit! Ohh gotta go bye

Oh don't run now because I'm about to snap...To late get your asses back over here now! If you want to kill us so badly meet us on the training grounds in if you don't give up first. Hey Inu we shouldn't have piss him off to much because you know what happens when he get pissed. Yeah I know, he'll transmit to use his powers when he doesn't need to because his strong then you and I put together Saya. I don't know about that because you've two never seen me real fight before. You never know I might be a stone cold killer with no remorse for my actions haha.

Are you done bitching over there or should I just go ahead and say I won so I can go back to sleep?

"...''

Did he just say what I think he just said?

Oh Hell no, No that's where I draw the fuckin line sesshoumaru. Hey ass whip and if you're wondering who I'm talking to that would be you Sesshoumaru. Meet back here in 5minutes because I'm about to go change you I agree to the first thing she said, well whatever it was that she said but Sesshy did you have to say that you know when you piss her off she goes from Saya to Mimi in the blink of an eye.

I know and that's why I said it. Dude have ever notice what she wears when she changes her personality because when she's Saya she wears sweat pants and a tank top but when she's Mimi she wears those tight black short shorts with the tank top to match. I telling you she looks so freaking hot that I would take her right here right now if I didn't want to see her sweat.

Dude! Come on you can't be serious that's just wrong in so many ways.

What!? What I say?

Dude she's our twin sister and not to mention the same girl who hooked your gonads to some jumper cables that where hooked to a battery.I know and after that happened the same night all I could dream about was the way she was holding them and then when things got little more interesting cause instead of hooking to the cables like she did she started to suckle them. Dude just look at her walking this way now, look how sexy she looks I mean you can see the sweat rolling down her six pack, and how her breast jump every time she walks.

Dude I see what you mean noooo… I can't she's my sister for crying out loud but then again she does make me hard. Wait I'm actually getting an erection from watching my sister walk this way. What is wrong with me….why am I have these thoughts about my sister?

Inuyasha, Inuyasha hey dumbass snap out of it dude

Huh...what?

Your drooling what were you just thinking about huh….. was it _Mimi_, because if so are you thinking what I'm thinking. I mean if you are I want to know what it is your think.

Well what exactly were you thinking dear brother of mine like I don't already know. An even if I don't want to know your still going to tell me anyways am I right?

Yeah your right but anyways I was thinking we should fight with her for like 5 minutes then convince her to go home so all three of us can talk if you know ow what I mean.

Sadly I do but then again that's not a bad idea because what I was thinking did still involve fighting but not out here.

So what the hell were you thinking about then you little sinker LOL?

My idea was more like skip the fight for now take her to her room, since it's bigger than both of ours and then blind fold her, tie her to her bed a torture her till she cums and begs for more.

Dude! and you talk about me. My idea didn't even come close what you want to do and im supposed to be the freaky one.

So! at lease I'm man enough to tell her that I feel this way towards her.

Whatever and for you information I'm telling her tonight.

Huh...oh really are you sure about that statement Sesshy?

Yes really and I hope your there to hear and see me do it.

Look at those two over arguing like two little girls man it's just sad. Oh well time to get this thing over and done with then I guess. _Then again they look so damn hot I could just do them right now. I could just picture Sesshomaru slide his mammoth size member slowly into my opening. _Oh what a bad girl I am oh well gotta love … No not really LOL. I couldn't do it or maybe I can …damn why I feel this way about him. Oh god what about Inuyasha, his just as sexy as Sesshoumaru and just as large you know I could never go and say hey you guys lets skip the fight and go fuck each other's brains out._ I know you can't but I can so let me take over or let's merge but either one you decide we're going to go bang our brothers you got that._

Yeah I got it loud and clear you nasty thing you LOL. Hey Mimi is there something else you want to tell me because I get the feeling you're not telling me something.

_Oh yeah one more thing you got him to bite you during the fight because that's the only way you'll get your three demon powers back. So I don't care how you get him to do just make him bite you._Alright but why didn't you want to tell them oh I don't know like 300 years ago. You know when we had the chance?

_Look I'll explain that to you another time but right now just walk your ass over there so we can get this fight over yeah try not to kill him like you did last time._

Oh c'mon you know you liked it

_Dude you hooked his gonads to a flowing battery what there not to like haha._Yeah true and at less I handle them with care and plus he was the one moaning please lick them for the love of all things that's orgasmic. T_hen get your ass over there now damn it! Before I total take over_.

Alright I'm going now and that was the whole point to get you to take Sesshy are you ready to get your ass beat for making me go pass the highest level of pisstevity.

Yeah whatever let's just make this quick because I have more important things to do like fuckin you. What was that Sesshy did you say something ... Hun you couldn't... You know what, never mind.

Alright you two lets hurry up and get this damn fight over with oh Mimi we know it's you talking and not Saya so after this me and Sesshoumaru would like talk to you both.

Actually you're talking to one person now since we merge like 10minutes so meet the new and improve Saya.

For someone who wants to get this over with you sure are doing a lot of talking. So either shut up or give up Saya.

Dude and your still talking a lot a shit for someone who's about to get his ass kicked. So if I were you I would shut the hell up now ok hun.

*LEMON*

Alright people there are some rules I need to go over so the rules are there are none but I repeat do not kill each other. Do I make myself clear because I'm not going to cry over you two idiots?

I get you loud and clear

Yeah whatever.

Saya lady's first so whenever you're ready you can start.

What lady?

You know that's it I getting tired of your bullshit Sesshomaru...now what fluffy ? You just got smacked and kicked in ya bottom lip keep talking shit I'm going to make the top look the same.

No you didn't...how do you like me now huh yea you can't say anything can you. That actually hurt like a mother dude I swear try another stunt likethat again and your dead. Ha!you missed. OK You weren't quite excepting that were you? In that case I'll smack you with my poison just to let you know no one can survive that and I mean no one.

~_He just bit you_~I know that mother fucker just bit me oh now it's on Hey Sesshomaru .How do you like me now you nutless bastard

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Oh shit please Inuyasha stop her I'm begging you stop her if you want to carry out on your plan.

Alright, alright break it up you two. Saya lets his balls go now before you kill him or not until he takes back everything he said earlier or until he says his I'll say sorry tonight because in about 5seconds I'm going to pass out

Damn it Saya look what you did wake him up now. How I don't know what to do. ~ Kiss him stupid the shock of the kiss should wake him. Remember I said should and not this is absolutely going to work.~ Saya...Saya...hey Mimi snap out of it cause you have to find away to wake Sesshoumaru up before mom comes out here.

Huh...oh yeah Inu take a step back and whatever you do didn't tell mom what you're about to see hurry up I can hear mom and she's on her way so hurry up for the love sakes. Oh shit here comes whets going on out here I heard yelling ealier. A why is Sesshoumaru on the ground and what the hell is Saya doing to him?

Oh… that well While they were fighting Sesshoumaru started to choke then he fainted so now Saya his give him CPR to open up his air way.

Saya what are you doing and is that mom I hear.

~ Pay attention stupid look his awake~ Oh...hey Sesshy how are you feeling and yes that is mom you hear. I need you to pay attention now because while you were out mom saw us like this .She asked Inuyasha what happened and what was I doing. So he told her you started to choke then you faint so I gave you CPR.

Oh so what do you want me to do Saya?

Get up very slowly and I mean very slowly.

Oh Hey Saya?

What?

I can't breathe

Oh sorry about that.

Oh! My poor Sesshoumaru is ok and young man don't ever scare me like that ever again. And don't forget to thank your sister for saving your life Saya I'm truly grateful ." I need to talk to you're later on tonight."

Your welcome ..." Where, when and bring Inu with you ok."

Alright dinners ready so let's go eat before your father gets worried.

Ok mom we're coming

" after dinner in your room around 12:00 and I'll bring him with me."Alright make sure you tell him before we get to the Inuyasha come here for minute I need to talk to Sesshoumaru what is it?

Saya wants us to meet her after dinner around 12 to be exact so are you still going to tell her how you feel.

Yeah I'm still telling her what about you... Never mind don't answer that. Hey kids what have you guys been up to lately?

Well I've been thinking most of the day until Sesshoumaru somehow manage to piss me off like usual. I've been hanging out

Liar! You were in the bathroom all day doing only god knows what.

Well dad to tell you the truth I was sleeping till the two boneheads woke me up.

Hmm...Well I heard about the fight outside so who's going to confess first. I'm waiting you three because I have the right mind to send you to your rooms.

Damn!

Hey! What did I tell you three about cursing at the table? You know go to our rooms now no scratch that go to Saya's room because she's going to look after you two until me and your mother come back in three weeks. Dad! Do they have to stay in my now go before I got pissed.

Alright guys you heard him come on I'll find something from us to do. Wait dad when are you and mom leaving.

Were leaving now that's why your mom came and got you from outside so I could tell you .Bye you guys see you in three weeks oh and don't destroy the house while your father and I are gone. Alright you two just go to your room till 12:00 because I'm about to change then try to relax for awhile. Oh By the way what time is now you guys. its 11:55 can talk to you for about 5minutes or so.

Well I'll be in the bathroom if you two need me...which I highly doubt that you will.

Yeah sure come on in take sit on the bed if you want while I change. And we've been out there for that long. Well you know the saying time flies when you're having fun.

_Hey Saya is it me or can you smell that his in heat._No I smell it to wait I'm not suppose to smell that only demons. Mimi does this I got my powers back? Yeah hun you just got your powers back but there not I got them back but what do you mean there not come complete

Well you need Inuyasha to bite you to but he won't do it unless his provoked to and that should be a problem. Hey Saya

Oh I get what you're saying about Inu and what?

Sesshoumaru's right behind and I think his ready to have fun if you know what I mean.

Mimi we'll talk later wait I don't have on a bra or my boy shorts for that matter.

So just walk your ass pass him but say pardon me of course.

Pardon me Sesshy I need to get my stuff for bed. Hey do you mind helping me with my bra I have lotion on my hands. Thanks fluffster LOL

Saya can I ask you something?Sure why not you're my big brother you know you didn't have to ask.

I know but for some reason I can even begin to put the words together to tell what I'm trying to say.

Well if you can't tell me then show me if that's the only way you think you can.

Relax Saya let yourself feel you feel you know you want to react to the kiss "I promise to make it worth your while"

Oh man I can't take it anymore Sesshoumaru every since that night I electrocuted your balls I been have these naughty dreams about

Me you and Inuyasha together in my room.

I've been having the same dreams to so what these mean does.

I think theses means that you're in heat along with Inu and I just started mines like 5seconds ago.

What only a demon can tell when another demon going through heat so how does you know?

Did you see the way dad was look at mom the kitchen earlier it look like he was going to pounce on her if we weren't there.

Oh ok it was kind of noticeable.

Hey what time is it on your watch Sesshoumaru.

It's 12:05 why oh yeah we forgot about Inuyasha didn't us and that took longer than I expected.

Yeah we did… let me go get him before he goes to sleep. Hey Inuyasha I need to see you in my room oh and make sure your night clothes which I know is your boxers now come on.

Yeah I'm... what that white stuff on your stomach ~I know damn well what it is but let's see what lie he comes up with haha~

What are you talking...oh that white stuff well that umm lotion yeah you caught me putting on lotion.

Inuyasha you don't have to lie I heard you moaning my name while you were masturbating its ok because I kind of the same thing but I call your and sesshoumaru's name.

Oh I didn't know that..well lets go

I don't know what's going but every time I'm around you and Sesshy I get the strong urge to take you two where you stand.

I didn't know you felt that way and if I knew I would have told what I'm tell you now. That you're not the only one who feels the same. I...I thought if I told you two that you wouldn't talk ever again.

Sesshoumaru I need your help its Saya please help me put her in the bed.

What happened to Saya damnit Inuyasha what did you do to her.

it's not what I did to her it's what you did look her shoulder you idoit. Yeah that cresset looks familiar doesn't jackass.

what did I do to my baby sister?...Oh shit Saya...baby please don't die I swear didn't mean to poison you.

You idiot you she's not going to die but you did do something that mom told us not to do until our next birthday which in oh I know like 5 minutes from now.

Oh...Shit I didn't

Yeah you did

I gave her powers back man this is going to be one hell of a night but I game if it means I can fuck her demon style.

You can't just yet cause her powers haven't fully return yet because she still needs my blood or otherwise she just half dog demand and full blood everything else.

Then what the hell are you waiting for bite her damnit cause I'm already to beast fuck both of you tonight. ~Oh shit wasn't suppose to say half of that last part out loud~

Dude! What the hell

Oh don't dude me you know how I get when it's mating season.

Yeah I do and that's what I'm afraid of for Saya...but hold her while I do this cause once my blood mix with hers it will activate and first she'll glow red then she'll scream because it's going to hurt like a bitch. Hey sis if you can hear me I'm about to complete your powers ok and I'm telling you in advance its going to hurt.

I heard everything you two said Inu...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh my god! What the hell did you ...Ahhhhhhhhhh shit this hurts I swear I'm going to kill someone!

Saya...baby listen to me stop moving I'm right here ok I promise nothing is going to happen to ...and this is coming from the same person who wants to beast fuck me and Inuyasha. Inu are my powers back yet cause if so they are I'm ready for you two.

Yeah sis their back and I know you can hear what I'm thinking and to let you know I can hear your thoughts so then I need to say nothing more than Sesshy you have about two seconds to cuff me before I...damn I should have known you were already way head of us. My my sessh i didn't know you were into kink LOL. Well you know me sis always plan ahead haha haha

Saya now since you're a pure blood again we're not holding back on you anymore that including fighting and training guys stop talking and undress because I'm ready to fuck or be fucked in this you shouldn't have said that.

Oooooo Inuyasha...don't...stop

Inu trade spots with me. Alright come on

Ahhhhhhhhhh...holy shit what the hell was that... oh ...M-m-m-man. It was just me I promise not move till you get used to my size first...never mine I guess.

Inu...why...aren't ...you...oh god! Never mind...oh don't s-s-s-stop Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru is that all you got big boy ~This is going to be fun~ come don't hold back on dear little me just let your inner demon out to you sure? Cause I'm telling you you're going to feel it in the morning and you can't say I didn't warn you first.

Yeah I'm sure and that goes for you to Inuyasha. Oh man this is going to be Maru long time no sees how does it feel it be free?

I feel damn good to be free, you ready for me Mimi?

Don't forget about me I suggest you two better changes positions

OH...SHIT!...IN-U-YASHA...oooooooooooooooooooooooooo... SES-SHOU-MARU...OH...MY...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OH MIMI...OOOOOOOOHHHHHH...SHIT!...DAMN MIMI...THIS FEEL SO FUCKING ...FASTER...HAREDER...OH JUST FUCK ME!OH SHIT...THE CLAWS IN THE SIDE...OH COME ON...DEEPER...

Ok if that's what you want

YEAH...YEAH...YEAH ITS EXACTULLY WHAT I WANT!OH...SHIT...OH MY!...THAT'S...HOW...I LIKE IT...OH RIGHT THERE...OH YEAH...DON'T STOP...CAUSE IF STOP I'M GOING TO KILLL...FUCK ME !

I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN...DAMN MIMI...GIVES IT TO MEEEEEEE...OOOOOOOOOOOOO...OH SHIT I CAN TAKE MUCH MORE EITHER.

YEAH YOU TWO LIKE...WELL...YOU'RE...ABOUT...TO...LOVE... IT.

OH my god...this feels so good come Mimi you do it baby go faster...ah yes ah now go slower...ah Dude I don't know about you but I'm about to reach my max. Ah mi..mimi go deeper...yeah just like that Oh shit here it comes! I'm right behind you.

*The next morning*

Oh man what a night I didn't know it could be so much to fuck your brothers brains out LOL **_So did you have fun last night Saya cause I know I did. Man Sesshoumaru has the biggest dick ever_**.Yes to the first question and I know I felt it haha. Anyways let me get up and go down stairs to fix some to eat cause I'm starving.

Oh SHIT! I guess Sesshoumaru wasn't lying when he said was going to feeling in the morning but damn I don't think I would hurt this much jeez.I told you you'd feel it in the morning and if you're wondering yes I heard you. Just help me up since you did this to meee. Jeez what the hell were you aiming for...my freaking nerve endins?!

Oh good morning Sesshy I didn't mean to wake okay I was already up when you crawled over Inuyasha who I may say is still recovering for late last night.

Oops my bad haha I didn't mean to put him in a daze. Trust me you didn't put me in a daze but you did bring me to ecstasy I'm glad to hear that and like I said yesterday you've never seen me really fight before LOL. Now come lets go down stairs to eat breakfast and I'm cooking so what do you want?

I'll have you bed and I'll cook breakfast so march right up stairs young lady. I don't see you moving Saya. Oh dog boy your so freaking halairoius i forgot to laugh

I'll help with breakfast after I come back down from putting her in bed. So come on babe time to go… oh yeah that right you can't walk right haha that's funny.

Oh really

N...No just kidding with you Saya now come here so I can take you up stairs. Dear kami don't drop me and so help me if you do. Keh can you have at least an ounce of faith in me shortness. Umm do you really what me to answer that?

Smartass

Thanks Inuyasha for carrying up stairs and tucking me in bed. Keh whatever and as you can see i didn't drop you. Yeah yeah you wanna a cookie? *shakes head*

Your welcome now relax and me and Sesshoumaru we be back with breakfast and I already know what you babe see you in a bit and where do you think you're good so fast where my good morning kiss. I almost forgot about that just kidding I'm coming but seriously i'm going down staris now.

Hey Sessh can I tell you something about a dream I had last Inuyasha what was your dream last night that has you worked up this morning?

Well it had me, you, and Saya in it and well...um how can I put this without sounding a bit scared. Sesshoumaru me and you were kissing then started to have sex with Saya watch on the conch in your room. If it makes you feel in better I had the same exact dream last tonight and at first I scared but then I realize that I had fallen for you and Saya last night.

Sesshoumaru I'm... wait did you say you fallen for me and Saya last night. Woah so I'm not the only one then but still I thought if I told you, you would never speak to me again and Sesshoumaru.

No I could never hurt you like that and what is it Inuyasha?

The food is starting to burn

Oh No! woo it didn't burn hey come help plate this stuff so we go eat breakfast with Saya**. Oh no Saya saw everything I think I did it this don't think she will ever forgive me for this.**Hey Sesshoumaru what's wrong it looks like you just seen a ghost .Great his not listening SESSHOUMARU SNAP OUT OF IT!

Huh?

what oh hey Inu last stay down here for a minute

What the hell was that Oh No Saya I think she tried to come down and fell in the process? We have to go help her off the floor Sesshoumaru.

No don't move I don't think she wants our help right because I can smell her anger. How the fuck could he do this to me I thought he loved me. I can say I was wrong I thought he really thought he loved me but I guess I was wrong.

Saya what wrong honey just a minute you were until you got and went down stairs to on the boys. Saya what happened down there I never seen you come back that pissed

Wait a minute I need to calm down first before I break something else. Alright I went down like I said I was when I was Sesshoumaru kissing Inuyasha but that when I saw the premonition of my parents getting murdered but the strange thing was that they knew about. I mean they just fuckin stood there before the murderer asked if they were and had any last words before they died. Did you know what they said to him the last they would ever say is that tell your children that we love them and we'll always we watch over them._Oh man Saya what are you going to tell the guys that your parents are going to die._

I don't know Mimi I just don't know but I have to do it know so could you send a mental note to both and tell them to come up stairs please.

Sure thing hun hold on for a bit **_*We need to talk*_**

Inuyasha did you get the message from Mimi yet?

Yeah I just got it she says Saya needs to saw in her room right now and from the sounds of it both of them are crying.

Lets go

Alright I'm right behind you

Saya…..baby what's wrong I have never seen you this hurt before please tell what's wrong? Saya please tell us because you're starting to scare me and Inuyasha?

I had a premonition. Of mom and dad.

Oh no! Please not again no I can't take any more. No!

What's wrong?

I know you're not telling us something now what is it 's Mom and Dad t-t-t-they were...I think I just been shot like mom and dad.

Saya!

Huh shit what are we going to do Sesshoumaru we can't lose her?I know we can't but right now I'm going to need to chill the fuck out and go get me some hot water, gloves, a needle, and some black thread. Can you do that for and hurry she's losing a lot of blood.

Ok I'll be right back.

Saya, baby please stays with me because I need you now more than ever if you care hear say something.S-Sesshoumaru this burns like I will always love you and yasha. I'll always watch over ! No! Saya please don't leave us here alone we need you more than anything oh god! Please don't leave us. Why did she have to die why could I take her place Oh no! What I'm I got to tell Inuyasha. S-S-Sesshoumaru is Saya ok please tell me is she alright. I need to hear you say that my baby sister is ok

Inu please come here I tried but I couldn't save her. WHY! Sesshoumaru let me go please I need to see if she's ok(crying harder)I need to see if my baby is okay ...why couldn't have been me who take her place why my baby Sesshoumaru why did it have to be Saya. WHY DAMNIT!

(While laying on the floor unconscious Saya can hear the hurt in her brother's voice as they continue to try to bring her back)

Saya wake up please I need you to wake (sees Saya eye's open) Oh thank god! You're alive but early.

Where am I? And am I really dead?

To answer your first question you're in safe place (meaning her head) and for the next question no you're not dead just out cold but barely clanging to life. We need to tell Sesshoumaru to remove the bullet from body where ever it is.

Oh ok and the bullet hit me in the stomach and stopped in the center of my back. So good luck trying to get it out of my body.

Whatever now I need you to shut up so I can send the message to Sesshy_. Sesshy it Mimi now I need you to listen very closely to what I'm about to say. Saya is not dead but she not alive either because if you don't get this bullet out of the center of her back she won't make it through the night_.

Alright Mimi I Inuyasha I need your help I just found out from Mimi that Saya is still alive but barely but right now we need to get this bullet out of her body before we lose her forever.

Ok what do you need and is she going to be alright?

I won't know until you bring back what I need. Which is a pot of hot water, tweezers, alcohol, and a boat load of towels and if you can bring anything you think that might help me save her.

Ok

I though i'd leave you with a cliffey LOL but since im not a mean person i'll continue only i get some reviews people because i would really appreciate the feedbacks. Ok so remember to leave reviews Byess for now !


End file.
